


a thrill of hope (the weary world rejoices)

by perigeecoffee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, they watch How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966), tiny bit of hurt/comfort but mostly fluff, trainee days/predebut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perigeecoffee/pseuds/perigeecoffee
Summary: Predebut Jisung and Chan spend a Christmas together.Written for the SKZ Ship Bingo square "Christmas"
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Kudos: 68
Collections: SKZ BINGO - ROUND 1





	a thrill of hope (the weary world rejoices)

**Author's Note:**

> It's Christmas in July! This is my first time writing these two.

As Jisung walked back from the JYP practice room, he saw all the people who were happy about the holidays approaching. Most people were excited about the festivities of Christmas and the opportunity to spend time with family or loved ones. Everyone at JYP was buzzing with excitement. The trainees all got a few days off and most planned to spend it with their families, but this was Jisung’s first Christmas in South Korea and he wasn’t able to go to Malaysia to spend it with his family. He wasn’t excited to be spending Christmas alone though. He had only really made friends with one other trainee, and he knew that Chan was planning to visit his family in Australia for Christmas. 

In an attempt to spend more time with Chan before he left for the holidays, Jisung had gone to Chan’s favorite practice room a few days ago to convince Chan to join him for lunch. He hoped that the older boy wasn’t too busy practicing, but as he went to knock, he heard Chan talking.

“...couldn't make it last year but I'm excited you all will be coming to spend Christmas with me this year!...” 

Jisung paused. It sounded like Chan was on the phone with his family. 

“Oh… No, it’s fine. I understand… It’s okay. I have lots of friends to spend Christmas with, I won’t be alone… No it’s okay, I hope you enjoy your cruise!... Love you too. Bye Mom.” 

Jisung took a minute to think. Chan’s family wasn’t coming to see him for Christmas? Chan was going to be alone on Christmas. Despite what Chan had said on the phone, Jisung knew he wasn’t going to spend Christmas with a bunch of friends. He knew Christmas wasn’t really celebrated in Korea that much, but he knew it was really important in Australia and it meant a lot to Chan. He decided to leave it be for the time being, before knocking and quietly asking if Chan wanted to come get lunch with him.

* * *

As they walked back from the JYP cafeteria together, Jisung began plotting. 

“Hey Chan?” He asked, startling the older boy out of his thoughts. 

“What’s up, Jisung?” Chan replied, glumly. He had been unusually subdued ever since the phone call with his family. 

“Are you doing anything for Christmas?” Jisung asked brighty, gesturing at the holiday decorations around them. 

“No, Jisung. I don’t think I’m gonna do anything for Christmas this year,” Chan replied. Jisung knew that this was not a good thing. Just last week Chan was telling Jisung that Christmas was his favorite holiday.

* * *

Jisung set his bag down as he entered Chan’s dorm room. He knew the older boy was in the studio working, so he would have at least a few hours before Chan returned. He had only known Chan for a few months and he already knew just how often he would overwork himself, especially when he was upset about something. 

He surveyed the room. It was practically empty except for the old furniture in it. This just wasn’t right.  
He turned on the radio before opening his bag and getting to work. 

“It’s the most wonderful time of the year,” a voice on the radio crooned, and Jisung shook his head before smiling to himself.  
“It will be,” he replied, taking Christmas lights out of his bag and beginning to string them up around the room.  
Jisung had even managed to get a few things from an International store. He had gotten a few small ornaments which he hung on the string lights, some candy canes, and a DVD of a Christmas movie that he remembered watching when he was in Malaysia. He hoped Chan liked it too. 

He continued placing little decorations around the room, covering every surface in Christmas. There were little paper gingerbread men on the couch and taped on the wall, string lights taped on the wall and windows, and ornaments and candy canes were hung along the string lights. Jisung had placed the DVD on the table, along with some sugar cookies that were decorated to look like snowflakes. Jisung pushed the couch against the wall and put some pillows and blankets in the middle of the floor. It was always really cold in the dorms so he added a few extra blankets for when they sat and watched the movie. 

When he was done, he checked the clock. It was 9:38pm on December 24th. He gathered his stuff and set out to collect food and Chan. He stopped at a convenience store and got food for them both before heading to Chan’s studio. When he arrived he noticed Chan was slumped at his desk. He knocked at the door before entering. 

“Chan! Come eat!” He called as he waved the bag of food in front of Chan’s face. “Let’s go to your dorm and have dinner together!” 

Chan looked up at him, seemingly weighing his options. 

“Please?” Jisung pouted at Chan. “I don’t wanna eat alone on Christmas, I’ll be lonely and sad,” Jisung said, giving Chan his best impression of a small puppy begging. 

Chan sighed, before slowly getting out of his chair. “Yeah sure, I’ll come eat with you.” 

The two of them made their way back to the dorm room, Jisung thrumming with nervous excitement. Would Chan like the decorations? He hoped Chan wanted to spend Christmas with him and enjoyed everything that he had prepared. Chan had been sad recently and Jisung hoped that this would cheer him up. 

When they reached the door, Jisung turned. “Wait here for a second,” He instructed Chan before running in and turning the lights and radio on. He quickly glanced round the room making sure everything looked okay and then ran back out to Chan. 

“Ok, you can go in now,” Jisung said, holding the door open for Chan. He watched realization dawn on Chan’s face as he took in the sight of the room. He gazed at the decorations in awe before turning to Jisung. 

“Did you do all of this?” Chan asked, his eyes wide. 

“Y- yeah,” Jisung began nervously, “I know how important Christmas is to you and you were sad since you couldn’t spend it with your family, I thought that we could celebrate it here!” 

“Jisung… Thank you so much for doing this,” Chan said, taking Jisung’s hand and walking into the middle of the room and pulling Jisung down onto the blanket nest next to him. He noticed the DVD on the table and started laughing. “Really? How the Grinch Stole Christmas?” 

“It’s my favourite Christmas movie!” Jisung replied defensively. 

Chan’s face softened, giving Jisung a smile as he started playing the movie. He ran to the kitchen quickly and grabbed some napkins and utensils so they could eat while watching the movie. He made his way back, and sat down in the blanket nest, leaning back against the couch as the Grinch complained about the festivities in Whoville. 

Jisung found himself struggling to stay awake. Eyes slowly closing, he leaned into Chan’s side. Chan, slowly eating a candy cane with his eyes still fixed on the screen, put his arm around Jisung and let Jisung curl into his side. 

As the credits rolled, Chan looked down at Jisung. The younger boy looked so small, asleep next to him in the blanket nest. He leaned over and whispered “Thank you, Jisung,” before kissing him softly on the nose as he tucked them both into the blanket. Chan had a feeling he wasn’t gonna spend another Christmas alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @inniekitty!!


End file.
